


The Pastel & the Punk

by Fangirl_011



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Pastel Bill, lots of swearing, punk richie, this is shit sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 10:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16195928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_011/pseuds/Fangirl_011
Summary: Bill has just moved into Derry and is a quiet artsy pastel boy. Richie has lived in Derry his whole life and is a loud punk rock kid. Richie always get what he wants, and he wants Bill Denbrough, but does Bill even want Richie?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! Here’s chapter one! I hope this isn’t too bad! I wrote it pretty late at night and just wanted to put it out there! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! My tumblr is ~Big-Billiammm~

Richie was your average punk rock kid. Jet black hair, which was natural, but if it wasn’t he would’ve dyed it that color anyways, it wasn’t long but it wasn’t short either, his curls were always a mess but in a styled kinda way. His outfits were usually red and black, but he always wore his black denim jean jacket that was covered in patches and pins. He loved wearing ripped up jeans with lots of zippers. His nails were always painted black, sometimes they had a silver glitter top coat. He was a senior in high school and was always with his three best friends who were just as punk as him, Stan, Beverly, and Eddie. The four ruled the school, sure they weren’t necessarily the “popular” kids, but everyone sure knew their names. No one messed with them, at least no one in their right mind. They always threw the craziest parties, everyone knew about them and wanted to be invited. It was the first day in senior year and Richie was wearing his “My Chemical Romance” graphic t-shirt , red and black plaid jeans, and of course, his denim jacket.

“What’s up fucktards!” Richie hollered as he flung himself onto Stan’s back. Stan just shoved him off and punched him in the shoulder rather roughly but both boys just laughed and kicked at each other’s combat boots. 

“What took you so long to get here dumbass?!” Beverly laughed while she blew a big, pink bubble with her gum.

“I overslept! God Marsh!” Richie hollered back as he flicked Eddie’s cheek. The group was impossible to miss, the cluster of dark colors were always very visible in the hallways. No one dared get near them, although every girl had a big fat crush on Richie, something about bad boys. 

“Stop touching me ass wipe!” Eddie grunted as he slapped Richie’s hand away from his face, Richie just laughed louder as he continued to poke and pinch at Eddie’s cheek. Beverly just rolled her eyes and chewed her gum loudly.

“Hey, what class you got first?” Stan asked with a nod of his head. 

“Fuckin math, god kill me now!” Richie groaned over dramatically. 

“Have fun!” Stan snickered and kicked Richie’s shin, resulting in both boys fake fighting with each other. The first bell rang breaking the two apart.

“Later losers!” Eddie hollered as he walked away holding up a rock and roll hand symbol. Richie starts for his math class, occasionally winking at some girls just to fluster them. The big wood door was open so Richie begrudgingly walked in. The boy always sat in the back row in the chair closest to the window, but when he went to sit down in the chair he wanted he saw that some boy was already seated there.

“Who the hell do you think you are?!” Richie spat at the boy who had done absolutely nothing wrong.

“What?” The boy said in a shaky voice. Richie poked him in the chest with his pointer finger.

“This is my seat, so I advice you pick a new one, or else.” Richie growled. The boy quickly nodded his head and gathered his stuff in a hurry, getting up from the seat to get a new one. Richie just chuckled and flopped down into the chair.

“Too easy, really!” He chuckled under his breath. He pulled out a spiral notebook and flipped it open to the first page and began to write down the date. The teacher walked in and began to introduce herself, but Richie wasn’t paying any attention, instead he was drawing in his notebook, like per usually. The class dragged along at a rather slow pace but was eventually over. Richie grabbed his stuff and walked out of the room with a sigh. The day seemed to drag along but soon it was lunch, which he shared with his group, they always got the same lunch break, even if it meant pretending to be their parents and calling the school.

“Heyyyo!” Richie shouted as he sat down at the table with a lunch tray. The boy began to eat the spaghetti in the most sloppy manner.

“Gross Rich, you’re gonna get that Shit on my salad.” Beverly grimaced as she watched the boy slurp up the noodles. He leaned over to Stan and whispered in his ear.

“Watch this.” And he proceeded to plop a huge fork full of the pasta into Beverly’s salad.

“WHAT THE HELL RICH!” She yelled and shoved the salad away.

“Pasta salad for me lady!” Richie laughed in the worst Italian accent. 

“Go buy me an apple right now or else I’m shoving this fork up your ass!” Beverly growled. Richie just snickered as he got up to buy the Apple. Once he got it and was walking back, he took a huge honking bite out of it and then handed it to her. She simply just gave him the finger and took a bite. 

“So, math sucked but that was expected, nothing happens in this boring ass school! I’m about to punch someone just so something cool would happen.” Richie flayed his arms in the air as he spoke. 

“You’re not wrong, this town is boring af.” Eddie yawned. Richie picked up Beverly’s salad and began eating it.

“That’s fucking disgusting…” Stan scrunched up his face and looked at Richie with disgust.

“Don’t diss it till ya try it! It’s actually not bad!” Richie spoke with a mouth full. Beverly just dropped her Apple core into the salad bowl and pulled out her pack of bubble gum.

“What the hell! I was eating that!” Richie fussed while pointing at the apple core in his spaghetti salad. 

“Well it’s my salad not yours, so I can do what I want with it.” Beverly chuckled as she blew a bubble with her gum. 

“Fuck this!” Richie grumbled as he got up with the salad and rushed off to throw it in the trash. He was too busy flipping his friends off that he didn’t notice the classmate in front of him until he ramped straight into him.

“Watch it!” Richie hollered, looking at his shirt which had a small splat of dressing on it.

“S-Sorry! I d-didn’t see you…” the voice from below him stuttered.

“Whatever stutter!” Richie spat. He then looked down to see a smaller boy knocked onto the floor, shirt covered in the gross food concoction. The boy had glassy blue eyes that seemed to be brimmed with tears.

“Shit, sorry, that was mean.” Richie said as he helped the boy up off the ground. 

“It’s o-o-okay.” The boy said before scrambling off. Richie ran back over to his table.

“Guys!” Richie interrupted whatever conversation they were having while he was gone.

“What?!” They all said in unison.

“I think there’s a new kid! I accidentally ran into him and spilt the gross salad on him, but he’s actually pretty damn adorable!” Richie laughed dumbly.

“You gonna ask him out?” Stan asked with raised eyebrows and a smirk.

“You know he’ll say yes, everybody’s in love with you!” Eddie grinned.

“Yeah, I’ll ask him out after school, I’ll find him in the halls and ask him then.” Richie smirked. All the others laughed and whistled. The bell rang letting everyone lunch was over. The rest of the day went by excruciatingly slow, but eventually the final bell rang and Richie bolted for the exit, waiting for the boy to walk by. About five minutes later, Richie saw the boy walking towards the door. Quickly, Richie straightened up and put on his cool face.

“Hey!” Richie said as he grabbed the boy by the shoulder, getting his attention.

“New kid, how would ya feel about going on a date with me?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the first day of senior year from Bill’s perspective

Bill was not your average boy, but instead was more of an artsy, pastel wearing, artist and writer. He had auburn hair that was cut to where there was always some in his eyes, which he always had to blow out of his face when he was drawing. He usually wore soft colors, wether it was on a T-shirt, sweater, or jacket, he never wore anything bright. Bills favorite thing we’re his shoes, he had a very large collection of Vans and Converse in all different colors, blue, yellow, white, gray, purple, mint green, and his favorite, pink. All of which were pastel and very clean. He’d lived in Florida his whole life with his little brother and parents, he loved the warm whether that brought out his freckles and the cutest shops that he loved drawing and painting. When he was sixteen he was down at the beach with his younger brother playing frisbee when he over threw the disc. Georgie ran to get it when a drunk driver ran the small child over. Bill had seen it all and it upset him so much he had to go to therapy for a year, the accident had worsened his stutter that he had had since he was a boy. When Bill was eighteen his parents announced that they were moving to Maine. Bill was beyond upset, he had lived here his whole life and now he was leaving. He didn’t want to leave his town, his brothers gravestone, and especially on his senior year. His parents never paid him a lick of attention and now they were moving him without asking how he felt about this. They arrived a week before school started and he mostly just stayed inside his house. The first day of school eventually rolled around and he was terrified, Bill already suffered from social anxiety. He picked out his outfit the night before, a baby pink shirt that had two stripes on each sleeve, white skinny jeans, a baby blue boyfriend jacket around his waist, and his pastel pink Converse. He also had his denim backpack that was a soft purple, he loved this thing more than anything. He kept all of his art supplies in it, or at least the things he took everywhere with him. He owned a pastel pink cruiser bike that he had wrapped fake flowers around the handle bars, and a small white weaved basket in the front. He had biked to school and was now walking through the door. His heart was beating so fast he thought he was going to choke. He found his locker and first thing he did was tape a picture of Georgie to the side. Once he had his book he started for his first class, literature. He sat down in a chair near the front and in the middle of the row. He was simply drawing flowers and butterflies in his notebook when he heard other kids sit down beside him, causing him to stiffen up. 

“Hey, are you new?” A soft voice asked. Bill looked up to see a boy with chubby, pink cheeks. He took a mental picture so he could draw him later. 

“Uh y-yeah, I moved f-fr-from Florida last week.” Bill stammered, he could feel his cheeks darkening in embarrassment, he didn’t want to be made fun of on the first day.

“Florida? That’s so cool! I’ve lived here my whole life, but it’s not that bad.” The boy smiled.

“Oh! What’s your name! You seem really nice!” The chubby boy chirped. Joy Was radiating off him, but not a chaotic joy, but more of a peaceful joy.

“B-Bill, Denbrough.” Bill half smiled, he was still slightly nervous but the boy seemed incredibly nice.

“Well I’m Ben and this is Mike!” Ben beamed.

“Nice to meet you Bill.” Mike grinned. The boy had dark skin that seemed almost flawless, Bill couldn’t keep his eyes off of Mike’s face, it was so perfect for his painting he was working on. The boy stuck out his hand, snapping Bill out of his trance.

“Nice t-to meet you too.” Bill shook both of their hands with a smile. The teacher walked in and began to hush the classroom.

“Hey, you can sit with us at lunch! We’d love to have you.” Ben gleamed, a shimmer in his eyes. Bill smiled and nodded his head. Maybe this school wasn’t so bad after all. After the bell rang Bill picked up his backpack and headed off to his next class. The classroom was much louder than his first one, which made him uneasy. He sat down in a chair that was second to last row, and began to take out his books. A boy wearing dark clothes walked in a good five minutes late.

“Mr. Uris, why are you late to my class?” The teacher questioned with a glint of frustration in her eyes. 

“I was taking a smoke.” The boy said before plopping down in a chair in the back row. The teacher opened her mouth as if she were about to say something but closed it and proceeded on with the lesson. This boy made Bill feel stiff and uneasy, he was right behind him and Bill could hear his explicit music quietly playing from his earbuds. The class finally ended and Bill quickly stood up to leave, he did not like this class, it really put him on edge of a mental breakdown. He was almost out the door when he felt a shoe connect with his and push him to the floor. It was the boy behind him who had done it, snickers left the boy’s lips as he walked out. The kid didn’t even look at who he was tripping, he just did it for fun, he didn’t care who you were. Bill’s chin was sore but he ignored that and quickly got up to leave the room. After what felt like weeks of torture lunch rolled around, Bill had brought his own little raspberry vinaigrette salad, being a vegetarian he knew the cafeteria wouldn’t provide anything to his liking. He was looking for his newly made friends when he saw a large hands swinging in the air, he quickly noticed it was Ben’s. A small smile creeped into his face as he walked over to sit with him and Mike.

“Bill! You made it!” Ben chuckled. Mike just laughed and rolled his eyes playfully.

“Of course he did Ben, he goes to school here.” Mike chuckled as he nudged Ben’s arm. 

“I know! I meant like he made it to our table!” Ben giggled. Bill could feel his heart swelling with comfort, these guys seemed like really nice guys. A loud yell came from one of the tables, he looked over and saw a red haired girl yelling at a boy with black hair, one of the boys looked familiar, the boy who tripped him was sitting there. Bill quickly whipped around to face Mike and Ben again. 

“So Billy! What do you like to do for fun?! Can I call you Billy? Or is that weird?” Bill just chuckled at Ben’s ramble.

“It’s f-fine by me, and I r-really enjoy dr-drawing and writing. Sometimes ph-photography.” Bill answered and then took a bite of his salad. 

“Photography? I like taking pictures too, maybe we could get together and take some pictures together.” Mike suggested. 

“Y-Yeah, that sounds really fun.” Bill smile and nodded at the idea of it. “I’ll be right back, I’m gonna throw this away.” Bill said as he picked up his empty, plastic container that he had eaten his salad out of. The two boys nodded and dismissed him. Bill walked up to the trash can to throw away his container, he turned around to head back to his new friends when a tall lanky boy knocked him down. A gross mushy mixture coated his light pink shirt, and splattered on his white jeans.

“Watch it!” The boy hollered as he inspected his shirt. Bill could feel fear bubbling up in his gut, this guy was a lot bigger than him and mad.

“S-Sorry! I d-didn’t see you…” Bill stuttered our in a shaky voice. 

“Whatever stutter!” The voice spat. Bill could feel his eyes pricking with tears, partly from the insult and partly from the anxiety taking over his body. The taller, angry boy looked down at him to where Bill could see his face. He had a gruff looking face, it looked almost mean. 

“Shit, sorry, that was mean.” The Boy said as he extended his hand down to help him up. Bill was most certainly not fond of this boy, why would he yell at him and then help him up, it was suspicious. Bill took his hand and stood up.

“It’s o-o-okay.” Bill said before scrambling away to the bathroom. The tears were falling now, and his heart was tense and beating far too fast. He started wiping at his shirt, trying his best to get rid of the stains. The boy was not the type Bill wanted to hang around, he looked mean, he hung out with loud, mean kids, one of which had tripped him earlier. After washing up a bit he headed back to his friends and sat down.

“What happened?! I heard yelling and saw you run off? Was it the punks? I swear they’re always pushing people like us around…” Ben questioned.

“Who exactly a-are the p-punks?” Bill whispered.

“The meanest kids in this school I swear… they once put out their cigarettes on my photo that I was going to enter in the state fair, but after that, I couldn’t, it was ruined.” Mike mumbled with a shake of his head.

“Their names are Stanley, Richie, Beverly, and Eddie.” Ben scoffed. Stanley, Bill knew that name, from second period.

“Who’s the b-black haired b-boy? It’s sh-shaggy.” Bill asked.

“That would be Richie… aka the trash mouth.” Ben shuddered. Bill nodded slowly. The bell rang signaling that lunch was over. After pushing through the rest of his classes, the final bell rang. He walked over to his locker, put his things away, and headed for the door. He was almost out of the building when a hand grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him aside. His whole body jumped at the sudden contact. 

“Hey, new kid, how would you feel about going on a date with me?” The shaggy, black haired boy asked. Bill furrowed his eyebrows and tilted his head to the side.

“A-Aren’t you the k-kid who knocked m-me down and then pr-proceeded to yell at me?” Bill questioned with crosses arms. The taller boy just chuckled and rolled his eyes.

“I also helped you up, anyways, you can go ahead and say yes, literally everyone in this school is in love with me, so you should feel lucky to be my boyfriend.” The black haired boy said. Bill just broke out in giggles, Richie smiled, knowing this was a yes and opened his mouth to say something. 

“No.” Bill giggled out. Richie’s face lost its cocky look and morphed into something along the lines of shocked and angry.

“No?!” Richie questioned with raised eyebrows.

“No.” Bill grinned with his eyes closed. 

“Why the hell not?!” Richie shouted. Bill opened his eyes to look At Richie.

“Guess c-cocky, mean, p-popular boys are just n-not my type.” Bill said with a shrug, and swiftly walked out, leaving an absolutely shocked Richie behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in two days?! Don’t get use to this! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, comments and Kudos are appreciated. My tumblr is ~big-billiammm~


End file.
